


Skysolo love

by Skywalkerbuns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalkerbuns/pseuds/Skywalkerbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is skysolo smut with no plot. It gets really cutesy at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skysolo love

Luke looked over at Han from the other side of the bed. He was so turned on by how sexy Hans voice was late at night. Luke quickly began undressing himself and Han.

Luke pulled out some lube from the nightstand and slowly yet suddectfuly began rubbing it up and down Hans cock making to rub circles with his thumb over the tip.

Han then bent Luke over and quickly slammed his cock into Luke's ass.  
"Ooohhhhaahhowwwahh"  
He wasn't gonna go slow because they both needed this. Han fucked Luke harder than an entrance exam to an ivy league school.

"Fuck Luke I'm so close" Hans thrust were becoming more sloppy.  
'ah me too, but I need you to go deeper"

And with that Han then found a position that allowed him to hit that perfectly.  
'Yeah. Oh fuck yeah that's the spot"

"Oh my gawd Luke your so tight"  
All Luke could do was hum and hold back his tears. He hasn't felt this much pleasure in so long.

Han then grasped Luke's cock into his hand and began pumping it gentle.

The two of them stared into each other eyes as they both rode out theire climaxes.

Han fell atop Luke and whispered "I love you " into his ear then fell asleep while Luke rubbed his head. "I know" Luke then thanked every god in the galaxy that he found this wonderful man.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me suggestions for other fanfics


End file.
